A World Apart
by allos123
Summary: Will and his baby sister come from a wealthy family and are having a good life, but with a sudden twist of fate, everything changes. Follow Will as he goes on his life of unknown futures.
1. Prologue

A friend told me I should share mine here, so... here goes. It's already finished so I'll probably update a few chapters bit by bit so as not to get too much. Hope you like it

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue**

Alberta, the harbor of trade, this harbor houses many of the rich and powerful nobles in Midgard. Merchants start their life here, where the merchant guild is located. Traders come from all around the world to exchange goods, truly a wonderful place to be. The best place is of course the harbor, where different ships are docked and is also where you can see the vast sea.

* * *

"Willis, come here!" shouted a noble to the back of the room. His stern voice demanded respect. After a while, a little boy with chocolate brown hair and brown eyes came in. He had that noble look of his father, those eyes that showed nobility and a high status in life.

"Yes, father?" replied Willis. "Come here." And the child went near his parent. The man showed him a box, there was a pendant inside. It was round and made of pure gold with a diamond center that shined with the brilliance of a rainbow. There was a division on the pendant, the outer circle, filled with bits of small diamonds and the inner circle, where the pure bead shaped diamond is located.

"What is it, father?" questioned the child as his father broke the inner circle from its original position. There were two pendants formed. The inner, he put around the child's neck. "This is our family's greatest treasure, Willis." "This is my gift to you, along with your sister, on your 5th Birthday."

"Thank you very much, father." The boy replied with glee "I'll take very good care of it". His father smiled, embraced him, and went to a crib nearby.

"Willis, you and Eirin are I and your mother's precious children" stopping to recover his breath, "You shall grow up to be a great man, Willis, and you will make our family name know throughout the continent". "And your sister shall be by your side to help you make that happen." His father continued. His father approached a crib nearby.

The child's father smiled as he put the other pendant on Eirin. "Make me proud, Willis."

* * *

It was nightfall, the city was quiet, the people have went back home for their well deserved rest. In the far side of the city, a house was up in flames…

"FATHER!!!" Willis cried out, as he sees his father on the floor, blood-soaked. A blade was removed from the corpse, fresh with blood by an assassin which he saw has a scar on his left eye.

"Young master! Where are you?!" The butler shouted calling the child to come to him. "Take the two and go! Run away! Hurry!" said the children's mother, crying. Smoke covered the room, flames engulfed everything.

The butler told the maid to take Eirin with her and flee. He must find the young master first. The butler went in the scorching flames to find his young master.

"Father!! Father!! Waaaah!!"

"Willis Francis, I presume?" said an assassin mischievously, "sorry but you're gonna die here." The child looked at the man dumbfounded, he didn't know what the word "die" means, but he did know that there is something bad that will happen to him and started trembling.

"Don't blame me, blame your worthless crap of an uncle" with these words, the assassin thrusts his katar for the kill, but he didn't hit the child.

"Y-young M-mas…ter… hu…rry… run… away… "

His butler shielded him from the attack, blood splattered to his face. He started crying.

"No use, you're gonna die on the next one." The assassin prepared for one more attack. As he thrusts toward the child, he was blocked by a katar from his comrade.

"Orson, why are you stopping me? This is our mission dammit!"

The assassin simply shook his head. The flames illuminated the assassin's face revealing a scar on his left eye. His comrade stopped, he couldn't continue. Orson's eyes showed no hesitation to kill his comrade when he disobeys him.

"Bah, and I'm having a lot of fun too… I'm not to be blamed for our failed mission!" the assassin sheathed his katar and disappeared.

Willis looked at the man, he couldn't move. The assassin's eyes caused terror into the child. The assassin walked closer, closer and closer still till he was just about an inch from the terrified Willis. He felt pity for the child as he reached down.

"Sorry… " whispered the assassin as he took the child away. Willis fell asleep due to fatigue. The assassin fled, carrying the child on his arms.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Home **

The city guards came to the scene of the crime and interviewed the nearby citizens to get some information of what happened.

"I'm very sorry for them. They were so close to me too…" a noble told the guards. "I won't forgive those who did this to my brother and his family!"

The guards left, and the noble let out a secretive smile.

"It is mine at last… everything is mine…"

The maid saw this, she knew the child she is carrying will be in danger if her master's brother were to get his hands on Eirin, and so, she left for Prontera, the baby with her.

* * *

Somewhere on the fields just north of Geffen, a little village is seen. The lush woods camouflaged the little village very well. The assassin went into the village with the child he carries.

"Who is this?" said a woman to Orson as she approaches the man.

The assassin remains silent. The woman takes the child and puts him on a bed.

"Please take care of him."

The woman was surprised, she never saw her husband this way before. He seemed to hold an interest to the child. "I will, don't you worry." She embraced the assassin.

"I'll be back, don't worry. I'm just going to report to the person who hired me…" With this said, he quickly jumps to the trees and was soon out of sight.

* * *

In a noble's mansion, Orson is talking with the owner of the house.

"I see, so only Eirin got away." The noble let out a mischievous smile "No matter, as long as the boy is dead, I don't fear a little girl taking over my brother's property."

The assassin remained silent. "Then my contract is done. I shall leave now." The assassin continued, he then disappeared from the nobles eyes.

"Brother, don't you worry. I'll take good care of your property… Heheheheh"

* * *

Back at the hidden village, Willis woke up. A single candle was illuminating the whole room.

"You alright dear?" asked the mistress of the house. Willis nods, feeling nervous. "Don't worry child, I won't bite." Willis started to feel at ease, he saw the kind face that is smiling at him. She had eyes like a sapphire, matched with her night blue hair really brought out her beauty. She is a villager, a common one to be precise. The house wasn't decorated and only one bed in it.

"May I know your name?" asked the woman kindly.

Willis shook his head, it must've been trauma but he doesn't remember who he is, where he came from or what he is doing inside the house. Everything was blank in the boy's mind. He was afraid and started crying. The woman hugged him gently as he cried on her breast.

"It's alright child… it's alright…"

* * *

After a few days, the assassin came back to the village. He hurried to his house in the far corner of the village. At the doorstep he paused.

"What is going to happen once I go in…"Orson thought to himself. Gathering up his spirits, he opened the door.

"Welcome back honey." The woman greeted her husband. The assassin smiled back as he removed his sakkat and puts it aside, revealing his scarred face.

Willis hid behind the woman. "It's alright dear, he's my husband, he's a really nice person." comforted the wife. The assassin went into the back room and changed into more comfortable clothes and kept his katar in the drawer.

As he came back out, the child was still hiding from him. "The child doesn't know who he is dear. Did something happen?"

"It's a long story, Rachel." He felt a bit relieved to hear the news. He didn't know what to say or do if in case the child remembered what he did a few days ago. "Come here, Will" Said the man in a kind tone. His face didn't show any sign of bad intention, in fact, it was very gentle.

"Will, is it the child's name?"

The man replied with a nod and extended his arms, calling the child to him.

The child slowly walked towards him. The man embraced him tight and the child did the same.

* * *

Five years passed…

"Will!" a man shouted out. He has light brown hair and brown eyes with a scar on his left. "You're doing it wrong, do it like this." he swung a knife, teaching a boy how to handle the weapon.

"Sorry, father. I'll try it again!" replied the boy. He swung the knife like what his father did.

"Good, good, we'll stop here for today."

The child went back into the house and rushed to his father's room. He takes out a book from the shelf and starts reading.

"Reading books again… You sure do like to read, don't you?"

The boy hid the book on his back. His father was in the room, approaching him. "C'mon… Let me see it. It's no use hiding it from me."

"What are you reading here eh?" asked his father, puzzled by what a 10 year old would be interested in. He raised one of his brows and continued "Spells for the Magician in Training?" The child blushed. "So you want to be a Magician eh?" said the father playfully. "That's good too."

"Do you know any spells then?"

Will nodded. "Well, let's see it then." Said the man playfully "Honey, don't blow up the house, go somewhere else to play alright?" said the man's wife.

On the plains just outside the village, the child showed some of his spells to his father.

clap clap clap

"Wow, very good for a child your age!"

Will blushed. "Hehe, I'm still not that good."

"Not at all, at this rate, you'll be a great magician when you grow up."

"Here, a gift for you." The man handed Will a bright red sword, it emits a warm aura around it. "I couldn't use it well, so I figured you might be better at it than I am."

"This is…?" asked Will. "It is called a 'Fire Blend' a magical sword that has power over fire. Take it, it's yours."

"Thank you, father!" the child responded with great joy. "I'll treasure it!"

"I know you will, give it a name, Will"

"I… don't know what to give it."

"Ah, haha, I see. Well, you'll know what name to give it once the time comes." Realizing the sky getting darker as the afternoon sun disappears into the horizon, the man exclaimed "Oh no! Let's go back quickly. Your mother's scarier than me when she's mad you know." Saying this, he carried the boy on his back and rushed home.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Reason **

The sun came out of the horizon and a new day begins. The usual training with the boy's father started. After about an hour, the training ended.

"Very good, you're getting the hang of using daggers I see." Congratulated his father "We'll stop here for today"

Will simply smiles. "Is there something wrong? You're not rushing home to hit the books today." asked his father in a mild tone.

"I promised I'll show Scarlet some of my magic." Will smiles happily. "I see…" the father stopped for awhile before continuing "Well, I guess I'll go help your mother fix dinner. Have fun with Scarlet alright? Don't let her cry now."

"Yes, father." Will waved goodbye and went to a plain. A single tree is seen in the middle of the vast field. A girl was sitting below the leaves, waiting for someone. She has bright red hair and golden eyes overflowing with vigor. She was just about the same age as Will and is his best friend for the span of time he's been in the village.

"Scarlet!" Will rushed to meet his friend while waving his hand. "Will!" smiled the girl as she sees him "What took you so long?"

"Sorry Scarlet, training took too long hehe" said the boy, scratching his head.

"Look, father gave it to me." Will proudly shows his Fire Blend to Scarlet. "What's that?" asked Scarlet, knowing nothing about the sword. "It's called a 'Fire Blend'. A magic sword that has power over fire." Will explained

"Waah" Scarlet widened her eyes in amazement. "Then you promised to show me some magic right? Let's see it."

"Ok, um… let's see." A long pause ensued. "Don't tell me you forgot what to say…" sighs Scarlet. "No, no, I know it. Um… right I got it!" shouted Will, suddenly remembering something. He started closing his eyes and whispers an incantation.

A spark appeared but nothing more. "That's it?" Scarlet said, raising one of her brows. "Let me try." "You sure?" questioned Will. "Yeah, this may work, I read it somewhere when we visited Geffen library."

"Let's see… " Scarlet chants, a ball of fire appears on her hand. Will's eyes widened in amazement "Wooooooooowww, you're good at this Scarlet!" praised Will.

"Hihi," a pause again, Scarlet felt the ball of flame burning her skin "Hot hot hot hot hot!" she shouted shaking her hands. The ball of flame disappeared. "Hehe, you're still not that good." Said Will with a tint of mocking. "That's not nice. At least I'm better than you. bleeee" after a little pause, the two started laughing. The sound of laughter echoed throughout the plain. It was already night and they both went home.

"Don't stop practicing okay? I just know you'll be good at it someday." Scarlet shouted in the distance as she waved goodbye. "I won't, I promise I'll be the best!" Will answered back.

* * *

A door opens, "Home already?" Will's father cheerfully greeted. "Dinner's ready dear." Rachel said. "Okay mom, I'm just gonna go change." Will answered. He went to the back room and changed. "Hurry up or there'll be nothing left for you, hahaha" said the father laughing.

knock knock

A knock on their door was heard, "I'll get it" told Orson to his wife.

As the door opens, three men wearing all black garments greeted him. "A long time… Orson… "

Orson's face turns grim, "What are you doing here…"

"We wish to speak with you… comrade."

"I am no longer in the guild… Leave me alone. Please."

"I'm afraid not, you see, we need a person like you on our next mission said the guild master."

"I will not go back to the guild."

Curious of what the four men are talking about, Will approached the door. One of the visitors saw Will. He gazed at him striking terror into the boy's heart. The boy hid behind his father.

"What are you doing here Will? Go inside and accompany your mother." said Orson in a cold tone. The child has never seen his father like this before. It is as if he suddenly changed to another person.

"Is it because of the boy? He's not even your real child and you go all this way, leaving behind your only ally. I should've killed him five years ago… You getting all soft on a kid we were tasked to kill."

Will was stunned. He couldn't understand what they are talking about. What do they mean by 'I should've killed him five years ago'? The boy couldn't remember what happened before he woke up in the village. The boy trembled in fear, he feared the men. He feared his father.

"Please" his father again requested, "We'll talk later, Will, I'll tell you everything. Just… Not now… Go back to your mother… Please…"

Will was trembling, but he knew his father is serious, and so he went back inside the house. He hid himself near the door, listening to what they are talking about.

"Che… So this Francis kid is that important to ya huh?" said one of the visitors.

Orson remains silent. "Let's get back to business, we want you back." Said one of the men, "And 'No' isn't the answer we want to hear."

"The guild isn't the same anymore, the guild I remember only hunts down criminals and those that break the law. Officials abusive of their power… Those are our only targets." Pausing awhile, Will's father continued, "Now, we accept contracts from anyone and everyone as long as they have the money to pay for it… The guild is no longer the one we all know, I was a fool to accept that contract to wipe out the Francis family. I advise you all to leave as well, the old assassin's guild is gone, there is no reason to stay there, killing people for no reason"

"Hm, so you won't return huh?" grinned one of the men, unveiling a blade from inside his cloak. "Then the guild master also said this… 'If he refuses… dispose of him'"

Orson throws a sharp look at his visitors. There is no turning back. A battle is going to begin.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Scarlet**

The three men rushed toward Orson slashing with their daggers and katars while the unarmed assassin tries hard to defend himself.

pak pow thud

Fist against steel, that is hardly fair, but Orson is not to be defeated that easily, his agile reflexes dodged the three assassins' attacks. "Father… " Will whispers in his mind. He breathed deeply, trembling from the sounds of battle. His mother quickly went near him and pulled him away from the door.

In their bedroom his mother told him in a weak voice "Stay here dear, your father will take care of those bad people…" she started crying.

"I must do something… Father… Father… " the child thought.

He glanced at the lone sword by the door, glowing bright red. It was his Fire Blend, his father's gift to him. It was like calling to him, the warm air reaches Will and he stands up, approached the lone sword and holds it in his hand.

"Will, what are you doing?" his mother spoke, tears rolling down her eyes.

The boy didn't hear what his mother said, "Father needs me…" he whispered and runs outside.

"It's too dangerous, Will, come back!!"

* * *

"I pity you, Orson… Your skills have dwindled much since the time you left the guild." mocked an assassin, licking the blade of his bloodied katar.

Orson is tired. The enemies came from three sides, his back to the wall. There is no escape.

"Orson Eastwind of the Origins, you die here… " one of the assassins muttered.

The assassin swings his katar aiming for the man's neck.

chink

"What?" a surprised assassin whispered. A crimson blade defended against the attack. "I'll never let you hurt my father!" exclaimed Will with fire burning in his eyes. He swings his sword creating a current of flame and the assassins staggered backward.

"What are you doing here, Will…!" his father said, looking at the boy. Will charges at the enemies with his burning sword. The assassins were surprised at Will's attacks, but it was not enough, he is a boy nonetheless and is easily defeated.

"Uaaah!!" Will cried out as one of the men stuck his sword with great might causing him to fly backwards.

"You've taught him well, Orson… But it's not enough. He dies here, along with you!"

Orson quickly gets his son out of harm's way by a few inches. "Father" the trembling child muttered. "You fool… You should've stayed home as I told you…" his eyes were back to normal. That warm kind spirit is back. Willis felt comfort in his arms. "Hang on to me." The man said, as he jumps to the roof and flees with the three assassins after him.

* * *

On the plain where the lone tree stands, the assassin jumps to the branch and settles Will down. "Stay here and leave everything to me." Will nods to his father's command. The assassin jumped down to engage the three in combat once again. "Be careful… father…"

"So you decided to fight huh?" sneers one of the assassins. "The child has nothing to do with this, leave him alone." Orson responded, his eyes became cold once again.

They started to fight. The sound of fighting reached the boy's ears. His breathing became heavy, heartbeat, faster. He is scared. Scared at the fact his father might die.

"Aaaah!" Orson cried out as a blade sank into his right arm. He was forced to crash on the trunk of the tree. The assassins approach him. "This is the end… comrade… or should I say… traitor…"

Will held his sword tightly, closing his eyes. He whispers and tears started rolling down his cheeks. The sword seeming to heed the boy's wish glowed bright red. A voice entered Will's mind. "Don't stop practicing okay? I just know you'll be good at it someday."

"I can do it… Father, please hold on…" He wiped his tears with his sleeve, closed his eyes and chanted.

Orson can barely defend himself. The assassins have ganged up on him. Their attacks he can barely dodge. "Die!" and assassin shouted out as he appears behind Orson, preparing to thrust his dagger at the man's back.

"Please!" Willis said as he opens his eyes. "Save father!"

"Gaaaaaah!!" the assassin cried out as flames consumed his body. He dropped his dagger and fell on the ground, body burned to a crisp. Orson marveled at what he saw.

Multiple balls of fire rained down from the skies and struck the two remaining enemies. One survived. "You… argh… I'll… be back… err…" He flees from the injured assassin.

Orson came back to his senses. He looks up at the tree branch and saw Will holding the Fire Blend tight in his arms. "It's alright now… Will… They're gone. Come, jump down, don't worry… I'm here." He spoke in a soft voice, stretching his arms to catch the boy.

Willis jumped down, his father catching him. He looked at the two charred bodies of the enemies he killed. He was afraid, tears started to roll down his eyes again. He trembled at the fact that he killed someone, a living person. "Father… I… I… " the boy sobbed.

His father held him tight. "Let's go home… Will…" The boy continued crying, but he was thankful that his father was saved. He whispered… "Thank you… Scarlet…"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Battle at Wind Village**

The two went back to the village, close to the village, screams were heard.

"What's going on?" Orson and his son run toward the village.

* * *

Undead and demons greeted the two, the village was massacred. Flesh turned to walking corpses devouring the inhabitants in it. The villagers fought hard to repel the menace that is Dracula. However, they are no match for the powerful vampire.

A blood soaked body in the distance caught Will's eye. He ran toward it. "Will!" his father exclaimed following closely by the boy's side.

"Scarlet, Scarlet, wake up! Wake up! Please…" sob the young boy. "W…Will… hehe…you're okay…" said Scarlet in a weak tone "Will, it's dangerous here, let's go somewhere safe. Follow me." Orson said as he took the injured girl and ran toward their house in the far corner of the village.

"Good, they haven't reached this place yet."

Orson lays down young Scarlet and quickly went toward their bedroom. "Rachel, where are you?" "I'm here my love, I'm fine." "Thank goodness you're alright. What happened?" questioned Orson not knowing the reason for the demon's attacks.

Rachel shook her head, "I don't know, after you left, demons came and started attacking. They might've known you were away and found the chance to attack us."

"Take care of the children. I'm going to try to drive away Dracula."

"But father… You're hurt!" Will exclaimed worrying about his father's injury. "You can't fight in that state!" The assassin didn't listen to the boy and opened the drawer. He took out his dusty katar. "It's been a long time since I last used this… I never wanted to use it again… But, this is crucial. I must… I'm sorry, Will." Orson rushed outside. Will's mother stopped him from going after the man.

"Father!!!"

* * *

"Vfi,vfi,vfi viz iz very vyutivul vindeed. Vay zal make vy vingvom vere. (This is beautiful indeed. I shall make my kingdom here.)"

"Dracula, I'll destroy you."

Dracula turns toward the lone assassin, "Ve? Vyou? Vahahahhhaha…(eh? You? Hhaha…)"

"Kh." Orson started to charge at Dracula.

* * *

"Mother… Scarlet… will Scarlet be okay…?" Will sobbed as he asked. His mother hugged him tight. "Will… don't… cry… " Scarlet said as she holds Will's hand.

"Scarlet… sob" "It's been nice… to be your friend… all this time… goodbye… Will…" Scarlet's hold became lax. Her face became pale and all life was removed from her in a moment's time.

"Scarlet!!!" Will cried out tears came down like a fountain.

* * *

"You've vought vell, assassin, vut. Vyou zhall not zevit vee (you've fought well, assassin, but. You shall not defeat me)"

The battle has made the wound on the assassin's right hand even worse, he can't move it now. "This is going to be tough… " he thought to himself as he grips the wound.

An angel suddenly appears and created an area of warm light. Orson's wound was healed. "Whose there?!"

A tall man with bright yellow hair approaches the battlefield. He seems to be a traveling priest, experienced and wise. His calm blue eyes gave a divine presence.

"Grant my allies thy divine blade… Aspersio!!"

Orson's blade emits a bright light. "Go, I'll take care of the other abominations." The man said, Orson rushes toward Dracula slashing with his katar. "Dorn, please prevent them from coming closer, I cannot be interrupted."

His companion, a handsome young purple haired crusader with blue eyes and a muscular body covered by heavy armor nodded. The priest became still and recites a prayer. The crusader protected the priest from the abominations, slashing away with his sword and repelling the demons with his huge shield.

"Demon who enters the realm of the living, thou dost not belong here…"

The corpses won't stop coming, one after the other. The young crusader is already being overwhelmed by the number of undead. Those that were destroyed came back up, steel doesn't work.

"Be purified by the light and return from whence you came---"

The priest took out a blue gemstone and it shatters in his hand. The dark clouds opened a pathway for light to shine through. The priest opened his eyes.

"Magnus…………… Exorcismus!!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Truth**

An angel descended from the sky and blanketed the battlefield with a bright light. The undead and demons were destroyed in an instant, nothing remained.

The priest sighs of relief. "We did it."

* * *

Orson made a final swing at Dracula cutting the vampire's arm. Dracula turned to a bat and flees. The assassin approached the two.

"Thank you… for helping the village." He bowed. "There is no need. We were only doing what is right." said the priest as he looked at his comrade. "Father Mathiu is correct." The young crusader said in agreement. Orson continued talking to the two.

Along the broken houses in the village, there is an assassin, the one who survived Will's attack. He looked at Orson with anger and hatred. He must get revenge. That was everything in his mind. He looked for an opportunity to strike. The assassin takes out a purple dagger and flings it at Orson.

chuj

The assassin was surprised as he looked at the wound on his right shoulder. The purple dagger was embedded deep. "Are you alright?!" the priest exclaimed. "Who's there?!" Dorn shouted as he readies his shield. A rustle of leaves was heard as the assassin flees.

"I'm fine…" Orson said as he takes out the dagger. "We must cure it." Said the priest as his palm shined a light blue color.

"Don't bother… I'm not long in this world."

The priest was shocked to hear the assassin's words, "What are you saying?!"

"This is the Black Venom, the guild's strongest poison… there is no cure… ugh!" some blood came out of the man's mouth.

"If there is no way to remove the poison, I can at least… slow it down…"

"Thank you…" Orson paused to regain his breath. "Please, can you… take me back to my home…? I have… one last thing… I must do…"

The priest agrees, they helped Orson go back to his home.

* * *

Inside the small house, young Will was silent. His mother tried her best to comfort him, but the sad truth of his friend's death is too much for the child to handle.

tak tak tak

The three arrived. Will looked at the door and sees two men with his father. He quickly rushed to the door.

"Father! Father!" Orson simply smiled at the boy. He removed his arms around the men's shoulders and went to his room. "My love!" Rachel exclaimed as she saw the man's weary face.

The assassin takes out a pendant from a drawer. It's been well hidden as even his wife didn't know he had such a valuable piece of jewelry. The pendant had an orb like diamond center that shone of the brilliance of a rainbow. The assassin sat on his bed and called the boy to him.

"Father…" the child whispered as tears started to build up on his eyes.

"Don't cry… Will… " The assassin handed Will the pendant. "I've been keeping this from you for five whole years… and it is time that I … return it to you…" The assassin closed his eyes. "I'm not your true father… Will… but I loved you, with all my heart."

"Why are you saying this?!" the child exclaimed as he sobbed.

The assassin looked at the ceiling, "Willis Francis… that's your true name… "

"Did he say Francis?" Mathiu muttered suddenly remembering something.

Orson continued "Five years ago… I accepted a mission from Leon Francis, your father's brother. He paid the guild to wipe out his brother's family, taking your father's property for himself."

"Father… stop it…"

Orson continued after a pause "That night…"

* * *

In a house that is set ablaze, two figures were seen among the scorching flames. One of them is pointing a blade on the other's chest.

"I come for your life… Julius Francis."

"This was Leon's doing wasn't it? Hahahah… I see… after all I've done for him… he still let greed control him..." The man said as he laughed silently. "Then please… grant my last request…"

"What is it?" the assassin questioned as the flames illuminated his face. A scar ran from his left brow down to his eye, and then continued below his eye reaching his cheek. "I can't promise you anything."

"Please spare my children… they have nothing against this… "

"… Very well… "

Julius closed his eyes and said "Thank you… please take care of them… let them forget about the past, let them start life anew… let them forget about this time…"

"You do not hate your brother?"

"No… greed poisons the mind, I do not blame him…" after a short pause. "Please do it…"

The sharp blade ran through the noble's chest and he fell on the ground and muttered his last words… "Thank you… for granting my wish…"

The assassin removed his katar from the corpse.

* * *

"No… No… I don't believe it… no…!!!" Will cried harder, he didn't want to believe what he is hearing… he has been living with the one who killed his parents? It was unbelievable.

"I'm sorry for all the sufferings I've brought on you… But I am also thankful that I got to have you in my life… These five years were the happiest moments of my life… And I regret that I couldn't be with you longer… hate me if you must… it is only fitting… to the sorrow I've caused you all this time… " He lifted his arm and wipes Will's tears away. And the smiles "Thank you… for completing me… "

With that said, his head bows down and he became stiff as a statue.

"Father!!!"

His family mourned for his death. So did the two travelers who happened to see it.

"Fate is indeed cruel at times…" the priest said looking down on the floor.

"The assassin's guild cannot be forgiven!" Dorn exclaimed rolling his fingers in to form a fist.

Young will heard what the crusader said… "Revenge… I'll have my revenge…"

* * *

The time came for the burial of those who died. A boy is seen on the graveyard of his father.

"Father… they shall pay… I shall avenge your death… and also those who died in Dracula's hands…" He holds a set or katars in his hands. A name was engraved on the blade. "Orson Eastwind – the 3rd Origin."

"I am Orson Eastwind… returned from the dead."

That said, he disappeared from Wind Village and was never seen again.


End file.
